


Short But Sweet

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: A couple of drabbles, two themes, two couples.





	1. Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a little collection of a couple drabbles I did on my tumblr for a drabble meme. They're short, but I think they're very sweet. Enjoy!

"Come on, just a little further," Wally said to himself, sweat dripping down his face.

He stood on his tip-toes, stretching his body as far as it would go. His fingertips graced the box of cereal, and he tried to grab it. His attempts only caused it to scoot further back into the pantry.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he stepped back, looking up at the pantry. He took a deep breath, sticking his tongue out as he tried again to reach for the box.

"Hi, Wally!"

He turned around to see Kuki walking into the kitchen, a smile on her face. She frowned when she saw how red his face was. "What's wrong?"

Wally grumbled. "I want some Rainbow Munchies, but the cruddy box is up too high," he said, panting.

"Oh! Here, I'll help you, silly." She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his stomach, lifting him slightly into the air.

He felt a slight blush on his face, but it slowly dissipated as he was able to grab the box of cereal.

"Oh, thanks, Kuki!", he exclaimed, letting out a small squeal.

She let him down to the ground and giggled. "No problem, Wally!"

"That was some good teamwork there, you two."

They turned around to see their leader looking at them. "Maybe we could use that on the next mission, perhaps?", Nigel said, smiling.


	2. Hold My Hand

"Are you sure it's not that scary?"

"I'm sure, Hoags", Abby said as they walked into the TV room. "It's only rated PG-13."

"But those movies can be pretty scary, ya know?", Hoagie said, taking a seat on the couch.

Abby sighed as she sat next to him with a bowl of popcorn. "It'll be okay, let's just see how it goes."

The dark room was soon illuminated by the light of the television. The movie started out like one of those typical cheesy horror movies. Some girl gets chased by a monster, the cops come and think she's crazy for seeing a monster.

Throughout the movie, there's a few scary moments, causing Hoagie to scoot closer to Abby.

She looks over at him, his teeth chattering slightly and his body shivering. She grabs a blanket from behind the couch and wraps it around the two of them. They were now sitting so close that their knees were touching.

Hoagie looked over at her. "T-Thanks, Abby," he said.

She smiled at him. "No problem, Hoagie," she said. "And just remember that if you get scared again," she reached down in between them, and slipped her fingers into his. "You can always hold my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all think I should one of these into a one shot? Please, let me know! Until next time.


End file.
